No creo en la navidad
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Es la noche buena, Logan se encierra en su habitación porque no cree en la navidad, Carlos decide ayudarlo con ese problema ¿Lo lograra? Por su parte Kendall y James deciden pasear por Palm Woods ¿Qué pasara entre ellos?


Hola a todos

Este es mi primer fic navideño. Subiré otros dos… Con parejas Kenlos y Jagan. Y el otro con Kogan y Jarlos. Es para darles gusto a todos XD

Espero que les guste. Sin más que decirles les dejo…

* * *

_**No creo en la navidad.**_

Era el día de noche buena.

Todo estaba tranquilo en la ciudad de Los Ángeles. La nieve caía poco a poco adornando la bello ciudad con un color blanco que te hacia recordar la magia de esta fecha tan maravillosa, que sirve para estar con tus familiares y amigos.

En Palm Woods, no había nadie fuera de su departamento. Se sentía un frio horrible en el lugar ya que la calefacción no funcionaba, gracias a la sobreexplotación que los huéspedes habían utilizado, sufriendo las consecuencias de sus mismos actos.

En el departamento 2J todos estaban felices. Sentados alrededor de una mesa, se encontraban los chicos de Big Time Rush, Kendall, James, Carlos y Logan. Además estaban la señora Knight y Katie.

Estaban terminando su cena de navidad.

-¿Qué quieren hacer ahora?- Pregunto la señora Knight

-No lo sé mamá, siento algo de depresión porque no pudimos ir a Minnesota a visitar a la abuela.- dijo Katie algo triste.- Creo que mejor me iré a dormir.- dijo la chica saliendo rápidamente a su habitación, dando un portazo algo fuerte.

-Creo que le deprimió todo esto a Katie.- dijo James con algo de tristeza.

-Estará bien, no se preocupen.- afirmo Kendall dándole una mirada de cariño a James que se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-¿Y ustedes que harán?- Pregunto Jennifer a los chicos.

-Yo iré a ver la televisión, algo científico que me recuerde que la navidad no existe y que no creo en ella.- dijo Logan caminando a su habitación que compartía con Kendall.

-Ahora tengo algo que hacer.- dijo Carlos.- Convenceré a Logie de que la navidad es algo bueno.- termino el moreno caminando por donde se había ido el pálido.

-¿Quieres salir a pasear un rato?- le dijo Kendall a James quien se sonrojo levemente, por la mirada que su… amigo le había dedicado.

-Por supuesto.- El moreno se puso de pie al igual que el rubio.

-Con cuidado.- dijo Jennifer mientras iba para su habitación, tal vez para consolar un poco a la pobre de Katie.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto James cuando estaban justo enfrente de la puerta.

-Claro.- contesto Kendall.

* * *

_**En el 2J fuera de la habitación donde se encontraba Logan.**_

-Logie, puedo pasar.- Carlos se encontraba fuera de la puerta, llevaba un buen rato golpeando la puerta con el puño, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta.

-Claro.- contesto Logan.

Carlos abrió lentamente la puerta y entro a la habitación. Logan estaba recostado en su cama, con un libro en las manos y la televisión de la habitación encendida.

-¿No crees que eso es mucha contaminación?- Carlos hizo el mismo tono que hacia Logan cuando sacaba su lado nerd.

-¿No crees que tu gastas más en todo el año?- Logan le dijo con un tono de broma, a lo que Carlos respondió con una sonrisa.

Carlos cerró la puerta y se acercó a Logan., se recostó también en la cama.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Carlos sonaba preocupado por Logan.

-Nada, ¿Por qué me estaría pasando algo?- Logan sonaba confundido.

-¡Estás viendo una película de zombies! ¡Estás leyendo el libro "No debo de creer en la navidad"! ¿Crees que no te está pasando algo?- Carlos estaba divertido por la expresión que había hecho Logan con su rostro al escuchar la cruel realidad.

-¡Eso es normal!- Empezó Logan, pero recibido una mirada de Carlos que le decía "Estas loco"- De acuerdo, no es normal, pero odio la navidad, porque desde hace 5 años no se me cumple el deseo que quiero.- dijo Logan con pesimismo concentrándose de nuevo en el libro.

-¿Cuál es ese deseo? Si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso.- dijo Carlos.

La mente pervertida de Logan trabajo rápidamente al escuchar a Carlos decir "Si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso" Era una indirecta… ¡Por Dios! Estamos hablando de Carlitos, él es demasiado inocente para pensar en cosas como esa.

-No creo que me puedas ayudar.- dijo Logan intentándose olvidar de su pensamiento anterior aunque en realidad ese era su deseo, tener a Carlos en sus brazos.

-Pero ¿Cuál es tu deseo?- Carlos tenia ilusión, le gustaban mucho los secretos y seguramente este sería un secreto de Logie.

-Es que me da algo de vergüenza decírtelo.- admitió Logan mientras cerraba su libro y apagaba la televisión.

-¿Es algo sobre quien te gusta?- pregunto Carlos con inocencia.

-Si.- Logan estaba comenzándose a sonrojar.

-Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras.- dijo el moreno presionando sus manos con las de Logan y acercando su rostro con el de Logan.

-Yo…- Carlitos estaba metiendo en un gran aprieto a Logie.

-¿Quién te gusta?- Carlos estaba nervioso, en serio necesitaba saber si tenía una oportunidad con Logie.

-¿Quieres la verdad? Primero dime quien te gusta a ti.- Logan había cambiado los papeles.

-¿Yo primero?- Carlos se arrepentía un poco de haberle hecho esa pregunta al pálido.

Carlos tomo aire y valor y dijo con voz firme.- Tú.-

Logan estaba que radiaba de alegría, eso era lo mejor que le había escuchado, y comenzaba a cambiar el significado de su navidad.

-Ahora dime quien te gusta a…- Carlos quiso cambiar el tema antes de que eso se volviera en su contra, pero resulto todo lo contrario.

Logan lo estaba besando, con un beso lleno de amor y cariño.

-¿Esa es tu respuesta?- Carlos tenía los ojos llenos de ilusión.

-Por supuesto, cada navidad te la pasabas con los chicos y yo nunca tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar mi navidad contigo.- dijo Logan con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Soy tu deseo de navidad?- pregunto Carlos divertido.

-Creo que eres mi deseo de amor y… perversión.-dijo Logan sensualmente en la oreja del moreno, la actitud del pálido tenía algo diferente, algo atrevido que a Carlos le estaba comenzando a gustar.

-¿Quieres que hagamos cosas sucias?- pregunto Carlos con vergüenza.

-Por ahora, solo quiero estar contigo Carlitos.- dijo Logan soltándose de las manos del moreno que se quedó en un pequeño estado de shock hasta que sintió como los brazos de Logie lo comenzaban a acercar y a abrazar.

-¿Pronto haremos cosas sucias?- dijo Carlos divertido.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?- Logan estaba algo sorprendido.

-Hoy es una noche especial… y pues yo… si quiero… pero si tu no quieres…- Logan comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Carlos en los labios para luego pasar a su cuello.

-¿Estás seguro? Si empiezo, tendré que terminar.- dijo Logan en un tono serio.

-Claro que si.- dijo Carlos mientras se soltaba de los brazos de Logan para luego aprisionarlo

Carlos comenzó a besar a Logan en el cuello mientras que el pálido acariciaba con sus manos el cuerpo del moreno.

De un momento a otro, ambos se estaban desvistiendo mutuamente, Logan fue el primero que quedo desnudo y aprisionado por Carlos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Logan mientras veía como Carlos besaba su torso, bajando cada vez más.

-Solo disfruta, Logie.- dijo Carlos cuando tenía el miembro de Logan enfrente.- Es grande.- dijo Carlos haciendo que Logan se sonrojara.

-Gracias Carlitos…ah…- Logan soltó un gemido cuando Carlos se introdujo el miembro pálido del chico y lo comenzó a succionar de una forma rápida.

-Carlitos… ¿Es la primera vez que lo haces?- Logan sonaba algo agitado, pero lleno de placer.

Carlos se separó del miembro de Logan y se acercó su rostro.

-He estado practicando este momento para ti, con banderillas.- dijo Carlos con un leve sonrojo.

-Ahora creo que esas banderillas tienen mucha suerte.- Logan ocasiono que Carlos se sonrojara y le diera un beso ligero en los labios.

-Te amo ¿Lo sabes?- Carlos hablaba con ilusión en sus palabras y en sus ojos.

-Yo también te amo… ¿Quieres que te haga el amor?- Logan se escuchaba nervioso por la pregunta.

-Claro que si Logie, pero yo lo quiero hacer todo.- Logan no entendía lo que Carlos le quiso decir, solamente se quedó recostado en la cama, totalmente desnudo y con su miembro erecto.

Carlos se sentó sobre el miembro de Logan poco a poco.

-¿No quieres una posición más cómoda para ti?- Pregunto Logan cuando su miembro ya estaba hasta el fondo de Carlos.

-¿Y lo dices ahora?- Pregunto el moreno con ironía.

-Lo siento, es que se siente bien.- intento argumentar Logan.

-Creo será mejor que cambiemos de posición.- dijo Carlos finalmente y levantándose del miembro de Logan.

Logan se puso rápidamente de rodillas y puso a Carlos en la misma posición para empezarlo a besar en los labios y luego en el cuello.

-¡Házmelo ya!- Ordeno Carlos a lo que Logan contesto con una sonrisa.

Logan lanzo a Carlos a la cama, dejándolo de frente para ver la cara del moreno mientras le hacia el amor.

Puso los pies de Carlitos sobre sus hombros y su miembro lo puso en la entrada.

-¿Listo?- pregunto con algo de nervios Logan.

-¡SI!- contesto Carlos en un grito.

-Solo para hacerte sufrir, te hare esperar más- dijo Logan.

Carlos, le dedico una sonrisa e hizo su cuerpo contra el de Logan de forma que el miembro del pálido entro rápidamente en Carlos.

-Eso no me lo esperaba.- dijo Logan mientras Carlos sonreía.

Ninguno dijo nada, simplemente se comenzaron a mirar y Logan inicio con su trabajo, con el trabajo que quería hacerle a Carlos desde hace cinco largos años.

-¿Ahora crees en la navidad?- Pregunto Carlos mientras Logan lo miraba incrédulo.

-¿Te estoy haciendo el amor y es lo primero que se te ocurre preguntarme?- Dijo Logan sin comprender a su novio.

-Lo siento… ¿Crees en la navidad?- Pregunto nuevamente Carlos.

-Si Carlitos, creo de nuevo en la navidad. Pero creo que esto que estamos haciendo es mejor.- dijo Logan cuando sentía que iba a terminar.

-Te amo.- dijo Carlos mientras sentía como la esencia de Logan lo llenaba por dentro.

Logan salió de Carlos lentamente y se dejó caer a un lado del moreno.

-¿te gusto este regalo de navidad?- pregunto Logan.

-Esperaba algo mejor… es broma Logie.- dijo Carlos mientras la cara de Logan se apagaba lentamente para luego encenderse con felicidad.

-Eres un tonto… pero eres mi tonto.- dijo Logan mientras abrazaba a Carlos, ahora que no estaban haciendo nada, eran conscientes del horrible frio que se sentía.

-Y tú eres mi genio… ¿te quieres vestir?- Carlos estaba temblando.

-¿Te da vergüenza?- Logan tenía una cara de pervertido.

-¡Claro que no! Pero muero de frio.- Aclaro Carlos mientras temblaba con más fuerza.

-¿Quieres que te caliente?- dijo Logan en tono sensual abrazando a Carlos que dejo de temblar un poco.

-Siempre me calientas.- dijo Carlos, a Logan se le hacía sorprendente que Carlos usara perversión o que la conociera siquiera.

-Mejor hay que vestirnos ¿Quieres ir a caminar un rato?- Ofreció Logan.

-Creo que no poder caminar.- anuncio el moreno.

-¿Por qué? Ah… ahora entiendo. Lo siento.- dijo Logan.

-No te preocupes, se sintió bien mientras duro… aunque pudo ser más.- reclamo Carlos.

-Cuando pase el invierno, te prometo que será más, mucho más.- dijo Logan.

-¡Hay que vestirnos!- Carlos se levantó de pronto y se vistió lo más rápido posible. Logan le siguió y lo miraba con cariño.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- Dijo Logan de repente mientras se acercaban ambos a la salida.

-No.- Contesto secamente Carlos. Logan se quedó en estado de shock hasta que el moreno le dedico una sonrisa.

- Quiero ser algo más que eso… pero por ahora está bien.- Dijo divertido Carlos.

-¿Sabes que me haces sufrir?- Señalo Logan su posición.

-¿Sabes que te amo?- Contesto Carlos haciendo unos ojos de cachorrito.

-Yo también… ¿Cómo lo logras?- pregunto Logan indignado.

-¿Qué?- Contesto un Carlos sorprendido.

-Manipularme a tus deseos, desde antes lo haces, lo haces ahora y creo que siempre lo harás.- dijo Logan.

-No lo sé, creo que eres tan crédulo conmigo… O en realidad me amas.- Dijo Carlos.

-Salgamos a ver un rato la nieve caer.- Ofreció Logan.

-Por supuesto.- dijo finalmente Carlos tomando a Logan de la mano, saliendo muy felices del lugar.

* * *

_**En la azotea de Palm Woods.**_

-¿Te gusta la navidad?- Pregunto un chico rubio que estaba recargando sus brazos en el borde de la azotea mirando como caía la nieva.

-Y mucho ¿A ti?- pregunto James mientras frotaba sus manos.

-Mucho, sobre todo si estoy contigo.- Kendall sonaba dulce.

-Kenny…- empezó James.

-¿Qué ocurre Jamie? ¿Quieres entrar? No quiero que te enfermes, fui un tonto al querer que saliéramos sabiendo cómo está el clima…- Kendall se estaba poniendo mil pretextos.

-Solamente bésame.- dijo James acercándose a Kendall.

-Te amo.- dijo Kendall.

-Yo igual.- contesto James.

* * *

_**Hace una hora, mientras Logan y Carlos estaban haciendo… cosas.**_

-¿Quieres ir a la piscina?- pregunto James mientras caminaban por el hotel muertos de fríos.

-¿Me quieres ver sin semidesnudo?- Bromeo Kendall aunque para James no era una broma.

-No te tomes importancia… estaría mejor desnudo.- dijo James sin pensarlo.

-¡¿Qué?!- El rubio estaba muy sorprendido.

-Solo es una broma Kenny.- se intentó zafar James de la situación.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Kendall algo más tranquilo. El cometario que le acababa de hacer James en realidad lo había perturbado.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- Pregunto James sacando a Kendall de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te gustaría ir a la azotea a ver el bello paisaje cubierto de nieve?- ofreció Kendall.

-Por supuesto que si.- Acepto la oferta James.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, hasta llegar al ascensor. Tuvieron un pequeño viaje como era normal, hasta la azotea. Ambos estaban en total silencio, enviándose a veces miradas que esquivaban entre ellos.

Llegaron finalmente a la azotea y salieron del ascensor. En el último piso de Palm Woods, se podía sentir un frio terriblemente peor al que se sentía fuera, a una altura normal y adentro, aunque era un poco lógico.

-¿Vamos a mirar el lugar?- dijo Kendall con una sonrisa, a pesar del intenso frio.

James no contesto nada, simplemente comenzó a caminar al borde del lugar para luego recargar sus brazos ahí y sentir como la nieve caía sobre sí mismo. Kendall estaba en la misma postura que James y en las mismas condiciones.

-Esto es hermoso.- dijo Kendall mientras miraba a James con detenimiento.

-Por supuesto que sí, Los Ángeles se ven maravillosos con nieve.- dijo James ignorando que Kendall lo miraba.

-Claro, la ciudad se ve hermosa.- Kendall le siguió la corriente a James ¿Seria que le contaría pronto de su amor incondicional?

-¿Sabes que es lo más hermoso que puedo ver?- pregunto Kendall a James.

-¿Qué?- James comenzaba a buscar algo en el paisaje que le pudiera gustar a Kendall.

-Tu.- dijo Kendall con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Hablas en serio?- James también estaba algo ruborizado por el comentario.

-Si, Jamie. En realidad me gustas y mucho.- declaro Kendall.

-Kenny yo…-James no sabía que decir por tanta emoción que sentía en esos momentos.

-¿Si?- El rubio en realidad no esperaba respuesta del moreno, solamente quería declarar su amor.

-A mí también me gustas mucho.- dijo James algo avergonzado.

-Si es así.- dijo Kendall tomando a James de la cintura.

-Te amo.- y le dio un beso en los labios. Un beso lleno de amor, calor y algo de deseo.

Después de un buen rato, cuando sentían que el aire les faltaba y que por el frio se podrían quedar congelados, se separaron.

-Yo también te amo.- contesto James.

* * *

_**En la actualidad, después de que Logan y Carlos hicieron… cosas.**_

Ambos chicos se encontraban en silencio. Después de haberse dicho que se amaban y del beso… no habían cruzado palabra y eso le estaba preocupando a Kendall.

-¿Te gusta la navidad?- Pregunto un chico rubio mientras intentaba hacer conversación.

-Y mucho ¿A ti?- pregunto James mientras frotaba sus manos.

-Mucho, sobre todo si estoy contigo.- Kendall sonaba dulce.

-Kenny…- empezó James.

-¿Qué ocurre Jamie? ¿Quieres entrar? No quiero que te enfermes, fui un tonto al querer que saliéramos sabiendo cómo está el clima…- Kendall se estaba poniendo mil pretextos.

-Solamente bésame.- dijo James acercándose a Kendall.

-Te amo.- dijo Kendall.

-Yo igual.- contesto James.

-¿Somos novios ahora?- pregunto Kendall con inseguridad.

-Por supuesto que si Kenny, te amo y siempre lo hare.- contesto James mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su amado.

-¿Quieres regresar? Hace mucho frio.- dijo Kendall.

-Por supuesto, tal vez y hasta hagamos el amor.- dijo abiertamente James.

-¿Tan rápido?- A Kendall no le desagradaba la idea, pero se le hacía muy apresurado.

-¿No quieres hacerlo?- pregunto James decepcionado.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero creo que es algo apresurado y hace algo de frio. Con este frio solamente tengo ganas de abrazarte y besarte.- dijo Kendall en un tono de amor, robándole un beso a James.

-Creo que yo igual.- dijo finalmente James.

* * *

_**30 minutos después de que Kendall y James decidieron no hacer… cosas. **_

_**En el 2J.**_

-¿Entonces son novios?- Pregunto Carlos a James y Kendall que estaban abrazados.

-Si ¿y ustedes?- pregunto James.

-Por supuesto ¿Quieres que te lo pruebe?- Dijo Logan a Kendall.

-Creo que me gustaría más que me lo probara James, pero si tú quieres…- dijo Kendall usando su perversión.

-¡Logie no te probara nada!- dijo Carlos algo dramático.- Solamente yo le puedo probar a él y él a mi.- dijo de forma sobreprotectora.

-¿Ya probaron?- dijo James sorprendido.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron mucho y solamente se abrazaron.

-¡Ya lo hicieron! ¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo Kendall sorprendido.

-¿Nosotros cuándo?- dijo James con un puchero.

-Después Jamie, quiero hacerme desear un poco… y muero de frio.- reprocho Kendall.- ¿No crees que nos moriríamos de frio cuando lo hagamos?- cuestiono el rubio.

-Si se siente horrible.- comento Logan.

Todos comenzaron a reír felices, porque habían tenido la mejor navidad de todas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal me gusto la última parte porque tiene perversión XD

Gracias por leer y si les agrada la idea, esperen mis otros fics navideños.

Dejen sus reviews, con esos ayudan a que el mundo no se acabe por mucho tiempo más XD

Se despide

_**RusherloveKogan**_


End file.
